


Dr. Luka Kovac, Human Dumpster Fire, MD

by kt_anansi



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Africa, All relationships are tagged and eventual scenes will be written, Congo, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Gillian Nurse (ER), John Carter (ER) - Freeform, Luka blames himself for everything, Luka hires someone to punish him, Luka is a wreck and I love it, Luka just wants to be loved, Luka wants to be punished, M/M, Multi, Physical pain and punishment in ch. 2, but seriously what the fuck are you thinking?, eventual OT3, graphic smut, poor luka, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: This work explores various canon/non-canon relationships Dr. Luka Kovac has. I will tag as I go. It will more than likely be out of order. I will, however, try to describe the general time that it takes place in the show.I will tag characters as they appear, I make no promises regarding this fic.





	1. The Congo After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not come from a healthy perspective or outlook on life from Luka. He is not doing healthy things in these ficlets. 
> 
> Don't be Luka, guys! 
> 
> Also, for BDSM, there should be proper aftercare. Since Luka is a dumpster fire, that just wants to not feel guilty, is not doing things as he should. Again, don't be Luka!

"I'm going to bed," the French-Canadian nurse says... she's thin, yet sturdy. Hair pulled back in a ponytail. Luka knows though, she likes to sleep with her brunette locks cascading on her pillow. He tries to hide the shiver that goes through him, as he hopes he can join her again. But, he'll never ask. She is a wild creature- she has to ask him. He can't tame her.

"I do hope someone will join me..." She adds. Luka is thankful his choked gasp was mostly inaudible.

Does she mean Carter?

Or him?

"I swear, Gillian and I haven't done anything..." Dr. Carter states, with his hands up.

Is that so? Luka thinks to himself.

"Then you won't mind if I do?" He doesn't quite make eye contact- but John lets out a hollow laugh. And Luka refuses to feel anything but excited about it. He puts out his cigarette and gets up.

He isn't walking slowly, but it seems to take forever to walk the 10 feet to her room.

He doesn't knock. He's never had to.

"Luka." She says with a smile.

"Were you hoping it was Carter?" He asked he can hear his thick accent... he is feeling a slight pang of insecurity. Gillian is a wildfire. Married herself, at least he thought she was- to doctor in Canada. But Luka couldn't handle one more woman preferring Dr. John Carter over him. Not after Abby. No offense to the man himself.

"I think I got what I was hoping for," Gillian stated plainly. Slowly, she peeled her tank top off. Braless, she was all sweat and grit. They both were- but her natural scent... The scent of arousal that she couldn't help but have when Luka was around... It was enough to drive him mad.

Walking forward, Luka stopped a few inches short of her. Yanking her forward by the belt, he unclasped it. Keeping eye contact, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

He lowered them. She stepped out.

There were certain advantages to being 6' 4"... Like the fact that looming over anyone meant they would step back when you stepped forward. Gillian did that, breath catching in anticipation. He walked her back, without even a touch, until she hit the back of her legs on her bed. She laid down, bare before him.

Immediately, Luka sank to his knees and peeled her legs apart. He pulled his own shirt off and leaned forward to set his lips to her abdomen. Slowly, he kissed a trail down her body, until he reached her mound.

Maybe he was crass, but he preferred to start with one broad stroke. As his tongue seared her sensitive lips, her hips bucked into him. He smiled to himself.

That was just the beginning.

Hooking a leg on either shoulder, he opened her folds. Breathing hot on her center, he heard her mutter "Fuck."

He kissed each thigh slowly, leading up to the main event. Looking up, he saw candlelight eclipsed by breasts perky, with nipples erect. He didn't even have to kiss her mouth, and she was aroused.

Fuck, yes.

"What's that?" She hummed, and Luka realized he was thinking out loud.

"Oh... just feels good... to be wanted."

"Anytime," she purred. "Now, I believe you were busy?"

He let out a slight chuckle, as he lowered his tongue to her clit. He was gentle, landing soft licks on her sensitive nerves. She gasped and moaned, as he used his hands to caress her. When she started to buck in response, he slid a finger into her wet heat.

Her response was enthusiastic, to say the least. After working her a bit, he slid another finger in. Her moans were gentle and responsive, as she palmed her own breasts.

She was gently thrusting into his face, and god... It was perfect...

Until it was even better. As she tightened around him, he held her hips down with his forearm and allowed his fingers to pick up the pace. He plunged into her and made sure to curl his fingers and slide along her g-spot everytime he was pulling back.

"Oh... ugh. Luka... fuck."

Her moans were delicious. God, he could drink them in all day and night. However, they didn't have that time, so he sealed his lips around her clit, teasing with his tongue as he sucked hard. He escalated his fingers to a frenzied pace as she pulled him, by his hair, into her center and thrust her hips hard until she came on his face.

With his face thoroughly fucked, he sat back on his heels, watching her bask in the aftershocks of her orgasm. He felt conquered, marked... He was under no illusion here- Gillian was a force in her own right. When she fucked you, you knew... When she let you fuck her, well that was another story...

He wondered what he should do next... He had plenty of ideas... each increasingly more tantalizing than the last... Before he could decide, she spoke.

"Luka, fuck me... Now." She didn't have to say it twice.

He stood up, took off his belt and then his pants. He was already hard for her. He pulled her thighs up and dragged her up until she was level with his cock. Slowly, he twitched on her clit. She let out a gasp and moan and then told him to knock it off. In one quick motion, his entire fullness was in her.

He had been told he was large before, by almost everyone he pleasured. But, he knew Gillian could handle him.

He thrust in and out, setting a punishing pace. He had to grasp her hips hard in his large hands, and fuck right into her. She liked it rough, and for that, he was thankful.

As he held her hips, she worked her left breast and used three fingers to press hard on her clit. She tightened around him and screamed as she came.

Luka was close. But he held off.

"Luka, I want you to come on my stomach."

He pulled his throbbing cock out. Her red-hot gaze making it sear in his hand. Slowly, he ran the head of it up and down her flat stomach. Flicking his thumb over his slit one Last time, he came hard on her.

She lowered a finger to his semen. She took a small fingering of it and licked it.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned, leaning her head back in pleasure, "Tastes good..."

Oh. And now, he needed more, more of her, more of this... Flipping her over, he thrust his fingers back into her pink abyss, and kissed and licked her back, he sucked her cheeks until they bruised- she was rutting into his hand, enjoying every bit of it. Her sensitivity must have been heightened from her orgasm- so he used his fingers to tease her increasingly sensitive sphincter, until she came again, with his name on her lips.

She was trembling when he was done with her. It wasn't the first time they had done this, and it wouldn't be the last.


	2. His Sins, Accounted For.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that story arch about Luka hiring a prostitute? Yep. This is my interpretation of that. 
> 
> Trigger warning: this is rather violent. Luka hires the prostitute to "punish him". This may be triggering for some- please continue at your own risk.

"$3,000 a night... and you want me to... _punish_ _you_? That's a new one!" Yvette said shaking her head. "Do you even want to fuck at all?" 

"Maybe. If I earn it." Luka says, far too casual for the current situation. 

"Fine. Shirt." She demands, taking on the persona of dominatrix naturally. Luka unbuttons his dress shirt willingly and takes it off. "Kneel."

He does as she requests and she ties his wrists together. 

"Let's start with Abby. She is in a relationship... and you tried to make a move on her. Say you're sorry." 

"I'm sorry." He says, numb and without any feeling. Yvette stares down at him. She reads him like a book- and knows he's not sorry. Suddenly, her hand travels at lightning speed across his face. Next, she grabs a fist full of his hair, and breathes fire in his face.  

"I said say sorry. And you better fucking mean it." 

"Sor-"

"Too late." She lays down the law. 

"Now this girl... You got her hurt... She could have died."

"Yes." Luka says, feeling the weight of the shame of his actions on his shoulders. 

"Are you sorry?" 

"Yes. I am so, so sorry." 

"Very good. Do you think sorry is good enough?" She asks, leaning down to unbuckle his belt. Slowly she slides it out of the loops.  "Luka, answer me." 

"No." He says, gulping. He's received so much worse than a lashing... and honestly it's what he needs right now- pain, blinding pain. Sweet release. 

"Do you remember our safe word?" Luka nods. 

"Luka, do you want me to punish you for almost getting that girl killed?" 

"Yes." He says firmly.  

"Up, so I can pull your pants down." She demands. He complies. The woman is stronger than he would have guessed. The leather of his belt stings against his sensitive flesh- and he can feel some of the weight floating away from him. He doesn't cry.

She gives him ten lashes. 

"Do you like the pain?" She whispers in his ear. He nods. Looking down, he notices he is fully erect.  Yvette notices, too. "Does it get you off? You dirty fucking pervert." 

"Yes!" He yells- much to his own surprise. She grips the belt so that it's tail is shorter. Then, slowly, she grabs his penis. She holds him firmly- but not painfully- in her hand. 

"The married woman. You almost ruined her family." Yvette grips him tighter and whips the belt against his ass. Luka cries out half on pleasure, half in pain. 

She releases him. 

Slowly, she circles him. Taking him in- he can feel her assessing his injuries, it's a bit unnerving. She lowers her voice to a tender whisper, her voice becomes soft against his ear.

"Your wife, your kids... You feel like it's your fault?" 

"Yes, it is." Luka moans, tears coming to his eyes. 

"Do you want me to punish you for that?" 

" _Please_ , _please_ , _please_." He cries. It's his greatest weight- and it's so heavy he's considered ending everything because of it. 

Yvette stands. Slowly, she walks over to the bed and grabs the gag. Placing it in his mouth, she ties it firmly. She steps back and lights a cigarette.  

"One for daniejela." Slowly, she pulls up some of his hair in the back, and puts the cigarette out against his skull. He screams and bucks against the gag and hand restraints. But he doesn't stop her. "Two and three lashes for the boy and girl." 

She lashes him twice- so hard against his back he feels his flesh rip. She deals three more against the back of his legs.

She removes the gag promptly. 

"We're done." She says. 

"No." Luka fights. "Like hell we are. I have more I want to be punished for." 

"Fine." She says, looking down at him as she speaks. "All you want is to be loved. To be known, to be understood. But you are too afraid to let anyone in, and you fear love itself." He squirms waiting for her command.

"Apologize to yourself, Luka." 

Unwilling to admit he deserves anything, least of all forgiveness, he utters his safe word: 

" _Lockhart_." 

 

 


End file.
